


- penitence -

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Death, M/M, PEKING DUCK FOUND DEAD IN MIAMIgets kicked, Sad Ending, very very short story cous i dont know how to write novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: //in which catastrophe had struck not only the world but also deep within his heart and sanity////will you ever forgive me?//





	- penitence -

[༄༄༄](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2YEu-Q6SII)

How did everything come down to this?

Tierra was destroyed to the point of no recovery. There were debris and fire surrounding me. Every inch I saw was covered with the dirt, the stench, the crushing weight of death and despair.

There were none of them left.

I had thrown all their lives away.

Looking up, it was impossible to see through the clouds of smoke. I wish I could push my way out of them just to see that beautiful, crystal-clear sky once again.

I couldn’t. I felt too weak to the stomach. There was nothing left in my mind except the residue of murder and the growing pain of regret.

I drop my head down. His lifeless body only looked up at me, an empty smile on his face. I couldn’t bear to smile back.

I crouch down, and push away his bangs to uncover his eyes. They were golden, but much more sicker and paler in colour. I place back the monocle that he had tossed aside in the beginning of the battle. The monocle was his identity aside from his Master Attendant’s tobacco pipe.

Holding his cold hand, I didn’t know what I should do. Cry? Torture and bloody his soulless shell further? Bury him? Keep crying? The only thing I could manage to do was bring his body close, hug him as tight as I could, in hopes of bringing him back to life, but that obviously was not going to happen.

This isn’t Snow White. This is Hell.

Peking Duck. You were one of the precious people that mattered to me, that I treasured with all my heart. And I only ended up killing you.

When have I ever done something good?

༄༄༄

 

**Author's Note:**

> //will we ever meet again someday?//
> 
> //please forgive me//
> 
> //please...//
> 
> —
> 
> this little thing is based on ff’s opening cutscene (the war against boston). originally this was gonna be a longer fic that tells the events before (peking and lobster were supposed to be childhood friends something like that shsjjdjdhehrh) during the war, and this snippet here, but this bish has no TIME AND PATIENCE TO WRITE FICS (i said this in my coffee/milk fic shamelessadvertisinglmao)
> 
> also i,,,dont know why i wrote this i literally killed off my sugar daddy and damaged my husband’s sanity further im a sadomasochist please steal my kneecaps


End file.
